


Between the Bars

by Marguerite Muguet (margueritem)



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritem/pseuds/Marguerite%20Muguet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble was originally posted to my livejournal on September 21st, 20007.</p><p>Not betaed.</p><p>Gift for Salieri.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Between the Bars

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was originally posted to my livejournal on September 21st, 20007.
> 
> Not betaed.
> 
> Gift for Salieri.

Sonny's hands are heavy, strong and warm on Vinnie's shoulders; they chain Vinnie down to this place, to this moment. Sonny looks steadily into his eyes. "I'll take care of it." He leans closer and whispers, "Don't worry about it." His breath against Vinnie's exposed skin; his strength around Vinnie's heart like a vise.

Vinnie asks; Sonny gives: it's a power over Sonny that Vinnie needs, but doesn't want. He closes his hands around Sonny's wrists. Layers upon layers separate them, but they're no protection. Sonny's heat, his fire, seeps through clothes and skins, sears Vinnie's bones.


End file.
